clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone trooper pilot
Clone trooper pilots were specially trained clone troopers that were bred on Kamino for flying spacecraft for the Grand Army of the Republic to defend against the Separatists. They could drive or fly most anything the GAR could give them. History Clone pilots were first seen in the First Battle of Geonosis, flying in all sorts of ships. After that, they were used in many battle through out the Clone Wars. Armor Clone trooper pilots wore clone trooper armor with DC-15S blasters and a supply dispenser, containing bacta, ammunition, and medicine. They had different helmets than clone troopers, and they had a yellow stripe down the middle and two red Galactic Republic symbols on either side of their helmets. In 19 BBY, Phase II clone trooper armor was designed, and so the pilot outfit had to be redesigned too. One of the suits contained a helmet with an orange visor in front with padding on the pilot and a life support pack. The other design was similar to regular Phase II armor, but it was different. One difference between the two helmets were that the first was open a little, but the second was closed, had no life support, and was mostly used in V-wing starfighters. Vehicles Spacecraft *Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing *Advanced ReConnassiance-170 *BTL-B Y-wing starfighter *Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry *''Nu''-class attack shuttle *Republic medical frigate *V-19 Torrent starfighter ]] Ground Vehicles *All Terrain Open Transport (AT-OT) *All Terrain Tactical Enforcers (AT-TE) *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut *Republic Troop Transport *TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank *Unstable Terrain Artillery Transports Known Clone Trooper Pilots *Axe *Broadside *Blue Leader *Contrail *CT-1127/549 *CT-55/11-9009 *Davijaan (also known as Odd Ball) , a pilot in Shadow Squadron]] *Delta 42 *Flyby *Goji *Gold Two *Hawk *HOB-147 *Jinx *Kickback *Mack *Matchstick *Rod *Shadow Four *Shadow Seven , a pilot on Malastare]] *Shadow Ten *Shadow Three *Shadow Twelve *Slammer *Swoop *Tag *Tucker *Warthog *Wingnut Appearances *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 9'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Droids Over Iego'' *''Equipment'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars -- "Chapter 1"'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' ''-- "Chapter 2"'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars -- "Chapter 5"'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars -- "Chapter 10"'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars -- "Chapter 23"'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars -- "Chapter 25"'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones junior novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith comic'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith junior novel'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "ARC Troopers"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Bound for Rescue"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Brain Invaders"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Cat and Mouse"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Death Trap"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Downfall of a Droid"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars film'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Grievous Intrigue"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Holocron Heist"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' ''-- "Jedi Crash"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Landing at Point Rain"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars novel'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "R2 Come Home"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Storm Over Ryloth"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Gungan General"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Hidden Enemy"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Zillo Beast"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Water War"'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' Sources *''Clone trooper pilot in the Databank (backup link)'' *''[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_trooper_pilot Clone trooper pilot] on Wookieepedia'' *''E-60R missile launcher in the Databank (backup links 1 2)'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' External Links *[http://cwa.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Pilot Clone Pilot] on CWA Wiki *[http://clonewars.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Trooper_Pilot Clone Trooper Pilot] on The Clone Wars Wiki *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_trooper_pilot Clone trooper pilot] on Wookieepedia Category:Clone trooper variants Category:Finished articles Category:Clone trooper pilot